Enigma
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: unos pequeños que no saben sobre su existencia, pero que en un parque las cosas se pónen divertidas y se conocen, contado desde el punto de vista de Elizabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, los personajes no son mios (que mas diera yo porque fuera asi)son de la escritora . es mio y unicamente mio la trama, no es de mas nadie.**

Es un regalo para Princesa Luthien

* * *

Necesitaba encontrarla ya llevaba cinco años con esta angustia sabía que mi embarazo era algo de riesgo pero nunca pensé que el riesgo seria perder a uno de los míos, la verdad me dolía el alma solo sabiendo que ella se encontraba en algún lugar en este patena que aquella vida de la cual no estoy disfrutando no se encuentra en el seno de su casa.

Pero aun tengo a mi otra mitad de vida, a su hermano, se que es niña y que en alguna parte se debe encontrar, y ojala quien la tenga sea amorosa con ella, las penas deben ser enmendadas y curadas yo tengo a este bello angelito conmigo, aun no sabe que tiene una gemela y que ella no se encuentra con nosotros por culpa de un error en el hospital.

Hospital desgracia de mi vida, esa es la verdadera definición del lugar donde traje al mundo al mis dos hijos, en un embarazo hermoso y un poco pesado aun recuerdo cuando tenía los antojos, algo raros ahora que lo pienso, eran desastrosos, es que comer ensalada con helado de vainilla y que esta sea de remolacha me parece demasiado extraño.

¡¡¡Mami¡¡¡ — llama mi hermoso hijo

Mami, mira, mira como juego — habla emocionado jugando en el parque que queda cerca de casa, donde venimos casi que a diario, solo porque él dice que le gusta y que algo bueno va a pasar en este parque, me emociona saber que él tiene esperanzas de ser una buena persona y que será alguien maravilloso, que a pesar de estar los dos solos, el se hace cargo como él dice 'soy el hombre de la casa', creo que lee mis pensamientos porque sabe que también me gusta venir a este parque y cada vez que dice eso me emociono y recuerdo a su padre.

Claro amor que te veo, no es a eso a lo que venimos al parque a divertirnos — me muevo lentamente hacia a él, para atacarlo con cosquillas.

¡Nooooooo¡ — grita y sale corriendo, a pesar que mi vida esta partida hace años este pequeño ángel me complementa ,me divierte y a veces me saca de mis casillas es que a veces es tan diablillos que no se que esperar de él, ya di por sentado que nunca se debe dejar por sentado nada, siempre me sale, con ciertas cosas que ruborizarían a cualquier adolescente, hace pocos días aquí en el parque me lo encontré siendo todo un caballero ingles con una niña que se cayó, estaba sucia de barro ya que había llovido ese día en la mañana, y para evitar que llorara la regalo su helado.

Teníamos de estar jugando un buen rato cuando decidí buscarnos algo para tomar, y veo algo que nunca pensé que vería, mi vida frente a mis ojos, era increíble, no encontraba palabras para entender lo que pasaba en estos momentos, vi a mi Edward, a mi pequeño con una niña hermosa muy parecida a el solo que su cabello de un color diferente, ya que el de él es de un color entre caramelo y rojo y el de ella negro , era como ver a mi hijo pero siendo una niña, nunca pensé que eso fuera posible, físicamente era una bailarina de porcelana, delicada, y muy femenina, con el cabello corto, una sonrisa la cual conocía de memoria ya que esta se parecía a mi hijo, pero es que es imposible, nunca pasaría eso no creo que sea mi niña, eso solo ocurre en las novelas, en la vida real para poder encontrar a un pariente o a un ser querido te demoras años, después de haber estado buscándola durante casi tres años no me di por vencida pero interrumpí la búsqueda, no estaba siendo nada reveladora, además tenía a otro hijo, a uno que no estaba viendo crecer por estar buscando a otro que a ciencia cierta no se si estaría vivo.

Pero mientras los miraba jugar, esa esperanza que estaba guardada en el fondo de mi caja de pandora salió de su escondite y me giño, seria que la vida me haría ese regalo después de tantos años estar todos juntos. Si fuera cierto seria una bendición del cielo.

Al mirarlos juntos jugando algo común — eso pienso— están jugando a ser espejo, ese juego en el que se pones a hacer gestos iguales el uno con el otro, la verdad quien los viera desde otro punto de vista dirían que son hermanos, pero no debo comer ansias, la esperanza debe prevalecer pero no debo tener nada por sentado.

¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunta la morenita.

Edward y ¿tú?

Alice, mmm Edward… ¿tienes hermanos? — se nota inquieta cuando le pregunta eso, la verdad estoy siendo algo chismosa, estoy escuchando la conversación de de los dos sin que se den cuanta, a donde he llegado, Elizabeth Masen _¿Qué significa eso? _

Ah curiosidad de madre.

Ni tú te lo crees.

No, no tengo pero mi mami, siempre está conmigo ¿Dónde está tu mami? — ella se ve pensativa al querer contestar, sus labios empiezan a temblar, como si fuera a llorar.

Mi mami no se de ella pero mi mamá, junto con mi hermana Cythia venimos al parque.

No entendí, tu mami no está contigo pero tu mamá si

No soy adortada, o adoptada creo que se dice así, mi mamá no es mi mamá sino que ella me hizo parte de su familia — comunico con su dulce voz con un matiz de orgullo, se notaba que amaba la vida que lleva.

Ahhhhhhh… tu mamá, no es tu mamá. — frunció el seño como tratando de entender que es lo que significaba lo que le acababan de explicar.

Sip.

Quieres que te presenta a mi mami —ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

¡Mami te quiero presentar a una amiguita ¡ — Llego corriendo a donde me encontraba con esa hermosa niña, definitivamente era eran iguales, se diferenciaban en el color del cabello, y en el color de los ojos, mientras Edward tiene sus característicos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, ella tenía los ojos más oscuros como las olivas cuando están maduras.

¿Por qué lloras? — pregunta Alice, la verdad no me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar, tenía que ser ella el otro pedacito de mi corazón, estaba parada en frente mío, lo único que atine hacer fue abrazarla, lo que me sorprendió fue que ella me correspondió, sus bracitos estando en contacto con los míos fue una experiencia maravillosa solo comparada con el amor que le tengo a mi hijo.

* * *

Espero que te guste princesa, y que a todos los que lo lean tambien.

si de por casualidad se acuerdan dejen un Review, y comentan que tal me quedo.

este pedacito de mi lo hice con mucho cariño.

**sofy~**

Porque te adoro aunque NO LO CREAS


	2. Recuerdos

**Discaimer**, esto no es mío, ósea los personajes esos son de Meyer ella los invento yo solo jugué un rato con ellos, se que son prestados (qué más quisiera quedarme con uno de ellos).

y la historia tampoco la regale a la Princesa Luthien. Eso es de ella. deje asi

Para que veas que las cosas si salen como uno quiere.

* * *

No quería separarme de ella, la necesitaba como el aire que respiro, estaba segura que era ella, no podía olvidar a mi otro hijo, este nos veía con una carita de alegría que rayaba en la picardía, el sabia que pasaba algo pero no dio muestras de ello, simplemente estaba feliz de que alguien aparte de él era capaz de tranquilizarme, porque eso fue lo que hizo esta pequeñita, me reconforto, me ayudo con el vacio que llevo dentro, no estoy diciendo que mi hijo no esté dentro de mi corazón, pero todavía hay parte del que necesita ser llenada, como cuando supe que estaba esperando a estos bebes dentro de mi ser.

Después de un rato nos separamos, no podía negar su parecido físico con mi niño, ¿cómo era posible?

No lo entiendo.

Es increíble.

_Creo que te estás volviendo loca._

Toma las cosas con calma de nada vale que te apresures.

—"Alice nos vamos a casa"— llama una mujer de aspecto cariñoso a la pequeña.

La sonrisa que mostro fue sincera, radiante, llena de vida, en ella no se notaba ninguna molestia, no celos, ni de reproche, se ve que está feliz, por su pequeña.

—"Se nos hace tarde para preparar la fiesta".

La expresión de Alice cambio por competo, de estar tranquila mirándonos a nosotros, su ceño se frunció, como si le preocupara algo referente a ese episodio, después suavizo su expresión y se mostro tranquila.

—"¡Fiesta!" — pregunta Edward

—"Si una fiesta, ¿pueden venir a mi fiesta? Porfa, porfa, porfa".

Hizo un mohín, para tratar de convencer, pero en realidad sabia a quien necesitaba a convencer, si a Cynthia o a mí, ya que mi hijo la miraba de una forma tan familiar que creo que ya tenían una conexión especial, como la que se tiene los hermanos.

—"¿Podemos ir?" — quien iba a decir no ante la carita que hizo mi hijo.

—"Disculpa… ¿quiénes son ustedes?" — pregunto Cyntia con algo de curiosidad frente a la pequeña.

—"Cynti ellos son un amigüito y su mamá, pueden ir a la fiesta cierto".

La mujer tomo un tiempo para meditarlo, se nota que le divierte la situación, creo que nadie puede negarse a las caras que hicieron ese par después de pedirle que aceptara, eso era imposible.

Algo me diecia que ese par si eran _mis gemelos_, si me complementaban, pero aun necesitaba que me confirmara, y solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

—"Soy Elizabeth, un placer conocerla, me encantaría ir a la fiesta, y así poder conocer mejor a la nueva amiga de mi hijo".

—"Estaré encanta de que se unan, la fiesta empieza a las seis de la tarde y esta es la dirección…"

Nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la casa de Alice, el corazón me latía a la velocidad de la luz, mis manos sudaban, resumiendo me encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios, podía jurar que escuchaba hasta las pisadas de la gente a mi alrededor.

La casa tiene un aspecto acogedor, después de entrar nos dimos cuenta que era una fiesta de cumpleaños, no podía ser mi niña, ya que no era el cumpleaños de Edward, Alice salió a jugar con Edward fuera del salón en el que nos encontrábamos.

Ya me estaba desmoronando, no podía ser cierto, no era mi niña, la ilusión hizo demasiadas maravillas con mi imaginación, y creí en algo que es imposible.

—"Parecen hermanos"—afirma Cynthia

—"Si ya lo había notado"— estoy un poco desilusionada, se nota hasta en mi voz

—"No sabía que no te gustaban las fiestas, disculpa si fui impertinente al haber aceptado que Alice hubiese sido tan insistente no estarías en esta situación…"

No la deje seguir, no me encontraba incomoda, esa no era la razón.

—"No estoy molesta, solo algo cansada."

—"Ahh… ¿quieres hablar de los niños?"

—"Seguro, ¿cómo es ser hermana con una niña tan pequeña?"

—"La verdad cuando la vi en el hospital, me enamore de ella, sabía que tenía algo especial, y todavía lo conserva, no era capaz de dejar que se la llevaran a un orfanato, ya que en la historia clínica decía que su madre murió durante el parto, en esa época estaba recién graduada de enfermería y estaba trabajando en la clínica donde ella nació, simplemente no resistí su encanto y le pedí a mis padres que la adoptáramos".

—"De eso hace cuanto".

—"Unos cinco años, tiene la misma edad que tu hijo, lo sé porque Alice no dejaba de hablar de él desde que llegamos a casa".

—"Se cayeron bien desde que se conocieron en el parque, aun me parece increíble el parecido que tienen"—esto último me salió en un susurro.

—"Yo también pienso lo mismo, parecen que fueran gemelos".

—"Eso es imposible ya que esta es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice".

Fui interrumpida por la risa de ella

—"No es la fecha de cumpleaños de ella, es la celebración del día en el que es legalmente mi hermana".

Esta fecha es seis meses después del cumpleaños de Edward, puede ser que ella sea mi pequeña.

—"Te parece una excelente historia por la sonrisa que llevas en la cara".

Estaba sonriendo, no note cuando empecé hacerlo. Definitivamente si era ella, si es mi pequeña.

—"No crees que es demasiada coincidencia que sean tan parecidos".

—"Edward cumple dentro de seis meses"— ella perdió todo el color de la cara, creo que empezó a juntar las piezas para resolver este enigma.

—"Alice también".

—"Diste a luz en the University of Chicago Medical Center" **(1)**

—"Sí y fueron gemelos, después del parto entre en shock por qué no sabía que era anémica, casi entro en coma, cuando por fin los médicos me estabilizaron, me entregaron solo al niño, y de la niña no se supo nada, durante el tiempo que pase en el hospital, casi vuelvo locos a todos los del hospital, nunca supe que paso con el otro bebe, solo que era niña".

—"Nunca buscaste al bebe, ¿porque no lo hiciste?"

Esta parte es difícil, tendré que sacarlo todo ya que empecé.

"No deje de buscarla solo que durante el tiempo que duro esta no hubo ningún avance, la historia clínica donde se encontraban los datos acerca del parto, estuvo perdida por más de un año, y cuando se encontró habían partes del que no concordaban con lo sucedido".

"Hice un contrato con una agencia de detectives, la búsqueda que hicieron durante dos años, no daba indicios de haber encontrado nada, solo se sabía que la enfermera que la puso en los cuneros la confundió con una recién nacida, que perdido a su madre en el parto pero lo que no sabía ella era que la criatura tampoco resistió el parto".

"La niña fue sacada de los cuneros del hospital y llevada a un orfanato, eso era lo que decían los informes del hospital, por más que buscamos en todos los orfanatos en el estado, ninguno presento a una entrada de un bebe con esos días con la descripción dada. Todo lo que encontrábamos se reducía a nada, porque no nos llevaba a nada".

"la búsqueda se cancelo por dos motivos, uno porque no estaba el suficiente tiempo para dedicarle a mi hijo, y la segunda razón es que por más que quisiera, y por más que creyera no había avances en la investigación y mi hermana Esme, me recomendó que dejara la investigación ya que estaba también gastando parte de mi sueldo mensual, el cual era una gran cantidad de dinero"

"continúe la búsqueda por mi misma, los resultados tampoco fueron nada alentadores, pero la esperanza nunca fue abandonada"

—"En ese mismo hospital encontré a Alice"—susurro— "y todo lo que cuentas concuerda, la parte del hospital, ella se comportaba algo raro cuando le contaba que su mamá, su madre biológica esta en el cielo, se pone como loca arroja todo lo que encuentra a su alcance, se convierte en un verdadero terremoto, y niega esa razón dice que es imposible.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un bien rato, seria que ella presentía que era mi niña, y por eso me abrazos en el parque, demasiadas cosas que procesar, y si es verdad, la alegría no cabria en mi ser.

—"Te puedo pedir un favor"— me mira cautelosa—"si no es mucho pedir cual es el grupo sanguíneo de Edward."

—"También crees que puede ser mi hija". —la voz me temblaba.

—"Solo quiero confirmar algo"—se notaba entusiasmada, como si le fueran a dar la gran noticia de su vida.

Creo que sería más bien _la mía_

—"A positivo"

—"Mucha coincidencia. ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que creo que Alice es la niña perdida?"

—"Sería demasiado bueno, y la alegría no cabria en mi corazón."

—"Bueno confirmemos nuestras sospechas ¿cuándo te puedes hacer un examen de DNA?"

Después de eso quede muda, creo que fue mas de agradecimiento que de impresión.

Días después estábamos en casa de Alice con mi hijo, reunidos con Cynthia de la cual me hice amiga, supe que sus padres no estaban en la ciudad estaban en una luna de miel, y que se alegraban por mi y por Alice cuando le comento del descubrimiento que hicimos.

Los resultados de la prueba estaban sobre la mesa, tenía miedo de conocer lo que tenían escrito, todo el cuerpo me temblaba, ya se había hablado con Alice si este salía positivo ella y solo ella, tomaría la decisión de aceptar o no que yo éxito en su vida, de ser negativo la historia no creo que fuera tan dulce, pero la respuesta de ella nos dejo a todos asombrados, ella dijo que pasara lo que pasara yo era y soy su mami.

Cynthia leyó los resultados, ya que había hecho eso varias veces, en su trabajo, esa parte no la entendí bien cuando me la explico, empezó a leer, no entendía nada, mas bien no escuchaba nada, no sabía nada, solo sentí.

La sensación fue maravillosa, estaban ese par de angelitos abrazándome y sonrientes, no entendía porque.

—"¿Qué dicen?" — pregunte en medio del caos en mi cabeza

—"Que eres mi mami"— habla entusiasmada Alice

—"¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!"— el grito de Edward fue bastante notorio, y la felicidad que sentí no tuvo nombre.

El hospital si existe

Creo que las preguntas fueron resueltas.

Fue con mucho cariñose me olvidaba **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

Porfa dejen reviews porfa.

Sofy°°°


End file.
